neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Law
'Johnny Law'is a mission in the mod. Mission Objectives *Drive to the truck stop with Bernie *Escape the police *Drive to Bernie's house Script During free roam, Neil gets a phone call from Bernie 'Bernie: '''Neil, man, thank god for getting my lazy ass to the airfield the other day. '''Neil: '''Hey, no problem. How'd it go? '''Bernie: '''Great, just great. Not only I'm gonna meet with them to hand off the product but also, I'm picking my car up from the guy fixing it. '''Neil: '''Damn, nice. '''Bernie: '''Yep. So I'm here at the scrapyard, talking to the dude about it waiting for you, like, if you wanna come with and all. '''Neil: '''May as well. Hell, still looking for work. '''Bernie: '''Good deal, still looking for a partner in crime. Swing by and fill me in on it. ''Bernie hangs up. The mission "Johnny Law" is available at the scrapyard. Once the player arrives at the scrapyard, a cutscene occurs as the mission begins Bernie and the scrapyard owner, Lew, are both talking about Bernie's car as Neil walks up to them 'Lew: '''You know, I still don't know why you still keep the same old car you got since way long ago. It makes you look like a meth dealer than a Sunday driver. '''Bernie: '''Sunday driver? I ain't no Sunday driver, man, I've been running stuff for ten years in it and I'll keep doing it until it don't run no more. ''*notices Neil walk up* Hey Neil. 'Neil: '''Hello, gents. Nice to see you got your car all fixed up. '''Bernie: '''Hell yeah. ''*To Lew* You hear about Neil? 'Lew: '''What about Neil? '''Bernie: '''He lost his job, had something to do with his boss or something like that. '''Lew: '''Man, bummer. '''Neil: '''How'd you find that out about my boss? I don't remember telling you that. '''Bernie: '''Them kids who hang around outside. Sure, they look dumb, but man do they know a lot. '''Lew: '''It's a small town, anyway. '''Neil: '''Sure, sure. So, Bernie, shall we get going? '''Bernie: '''May as well. I wanna see how well you handle my baby anyway. ''Bernie tosses Neil the keys to his Ruiner. Neil catches them and the two of them enter the car as Lew addresses Neil 'Lew: '''Hey, Neil, you know if you're ever looking for work, come by my way, I always got something for someone if they need it. '''Neil: '''Thanks Lew, I'll keep that in mind. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the truck stop. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''So, where we meeting these guys? '''Bernie: '''Truck stop. I'm handing off the stuff we got at the airfield, they're giving me a big wad of cash, and wham - got a legit job with a legit boss. Hell, might even have enough cash to become a treetop flyer, get one of them little Dodo planes. '''Neil: '''I just hope everything goes well and all. '''Bernie: '''I don't see how it can't. I hand off the stuff, they hand the cash, we split it down the middle. '''Neil: '''Down the middle? '''Bernie: '''Pretty much. You know, partnerships and all. I'm like the brains guy, you know. Logistics, charisma, good looks. You're like the muscle guy, intimidating, able to drive me from point A to point B. '''Neil: '''I never knew I was intimidating. '''Bernie: '''Yeah...kind of...sort of...maybe. You know, that mullet and all. '''Neil: '''Ah, the mullet? '''Bernie: '''And mustache, you can't forget the mustache. '''Neil: '''That means a lot coming from the guy who looks like a crack addict- '''Bernie: '''And you look like the construction guy from the Village People! '''Neil: '''I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response. ''The player arrives at the truck stop. Upon arrival, a short cutscene plays 'Bernie: '''Alright, wait here, I should be in and out. ''Bernie exits the car and walks into the truck stop as Neil leans back in his seat and looks around. As he does so, he notices a group of squad cars drive up with their sirens on. A few seconds after they stop, a bunch of people storm out of the truck stop, Bernie included, who jumps back into the Ruiner while calling out to Neil 'Bernie: '''Start the car, start the car! ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to lose the police. During the escape, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''Goddamn, where'd they come from? '''Bernie: '''I don't fucking know, now do I? '''Neil: '''I'd think you would, seeing as you knew about this deal- '''Bernie: '''Either you ratted me out to the cops or the mob did- '''Neil: '''You think I'd rat you out? Then why am I helping you run from the guys who I'd be turning you over to? '''Bernie: '''Well, that's logical-but yeah, either the mob's trying to frame me for something or- '''Neil: '-Or they been watching the spot for a while? Maybe a bunch of fancy new cars cars with out-of-state plates look weird in a small mountain town along the border? 'Bernie: '''I don't have the time to think rationally, just get these guys off our backs! ''The player looses their wanted level. After doing so, the player is instructed to drop Bernie off at his house 'Bernie: '''Holy shit, that was a rush. '''Neil: '''Yup. So now what? '''Bernie: '''Just drop me back off at my place, we'll figure something out. '''Neil: '''Figure what out, who jumped the deal? '''Bernie: '''Yeah, you know, getting down to the bottom of shit the way it's gotta get down to. '''Neil: '''I'm just thinking it's what I told you, how you're meeting a bunch of well dressed mob guys at a place frequented by greasy truckers and hitchikers. '''Bernie: '''So what's that mean? '''Neil: '''It means one, that if they ask if it was you, it was the cops who got them for meeting you in such a populated spot, and two, pick more secluded stuff next time. '''Bernie: '''Hopefully these guys are still on good enough terms with me for there to be a next time. '''Neil: '''That's the spirit...sorta...just don't be so cynical. '''Bernie: '''I'll do my best. ''The player arrives at Bernie's house. Bernie and Neil both exit Bernie's car as Bernie automatically walks into his house 'Bernie: '''So I gotta get inside before we get found out, even if we do. Keep your head low, dude. '''Neil: '''And your ear to the ground. ''Mission Passed